


Let's Go Home

by MeChewChew



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - College/University, Cute Oikawa Tooru, Good Bro Iwaizumi, M/M, Suffering Ushijima
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 11:50:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15885471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeChewChew/pseuds/MeChewChew
Summary: Ushijima learning things about Oikawa from their first date through their college years.or5 Things Wakatoshi didn't expect Oikawa to be and 1 thing he did.





	Let's Go Home

**1\. Cute**

He’s always thought Oikawa was attractive appearance wise, but it isn’t until he takes him out on their first date near the end of their high school senior year that he realizes how cute the other boy is. He has no idea where Iwaizumi had gotten his number, but a text from an unfamiliar number appeared on his phone last week with an exact address to a café in Miyagi. He only knew it was Iwaizumi from his signature at the bottom of the text and a threat underneath that concerning Oikawa’s happiness.

If he was frightened by the text, he wouldn’t admit it.

He turns his attention back to Oikawa, watching him play with his lower lip between his thumb and index finger as he bends over to look at the display of confectionaries. He’s been trying to decide which item to order for the past ten minutes, his eyebrows slightly furrowing as he weighs his options. 

Wakatoshi has already decided on a tiramisu and bends down next to the other, staring at Oikawa’s side profile as he asks, “did you decide on a dessert?”

Oikawa whines a little and turns his head slightly to look at him, “the macarons look really good, but I always get milk bread!” He turns his head back to his dilemma.

"Did you want anything to drink also?” Wakatoshi asks, standing up to look at the drinks menu, noting the workers smiling towards the setter.

“Mmm, just a milk bubble tea is good,” Oikawa replies.

Wakatoshi nods and quietly walks behind the other and to the cashier, ordering a Tiramisu and hot coffee for himself and two macarons, a milk bread, and a milk bubble tea for Oikawa. He takes out his wallet to pay and makes sure to leave a tip in the jar for the workers.

He walks back to Oikawa and gently sets a hand on his shoulder, telling him to pick a table for them while he decides his final bakery verdict. The other gives him a cheerful “okay!” and disappear around the corner to find a table.

The workers call out his name and he thanks them as he picks up his tray, checking that everything is there before walking towards the back of the café to find his boyfriend, picking up two straw on his way there. He finds Oikawa in one of the last little booths next to a window, setting the tray down quietly and distributing the desserts off the tray.

Oikawa looks at the food in surprise and then up at him, eyes a little wide. “You paid for everything? I could’ve paid for my things!” He pouts.

Wakatoshi takes a seat across from him and shakes his head. “Allow me to do this since it’s our first date.” He grabs his fork and slices a small piece from his cake to eat the first bite.

He peers up and watches Oikawa nibble on his macaron, a light blush dusting his cheeks as he looks towards Wakatoshi. “Thank you,” he says with his mouth hidden behind the sweet treat, “for paying and getting both for me.”

_Cute._

Oikawa holds the macaron towards Wakatoshi’s mouth and Wakatoshi takes a moment to process what the boy wants him to do. It finally clicks and he takes a tiny bite from the circle and swallows.

“It’s sweet.” He judges.

Oikawa rolls his eyes, mumbling an “of course” and leans forwards slightly with his mouth open, looking down at Wakatoshi’s tiramisu.

“Ahh~”

He quickly cuts Oikawa a slice with his fork before lifting it and feeding it to the other, watching the other’s lips close around it and pull back.

Wakatoshi feels his cheeks heat up as he watches Oikawa cheerfully chew then take a sip of his milk tea, his tongue peeking out to guide the straw to his mouth.

 _Very cute._  

 

**2\. A Crybaby**

Oikawa always dominated the court with his presence and Wakatoshi had expected that strength to carry through all aspects of his life.

Apparently, that didn’t apply to children’s movies.

They’re sitting on the floor in Oikawa’s bedroom on a Friday night after both of their practices. Watching Moana. Oikawa has cried twice already and they’re only half way through the movie.

The first time he started crying, Wakatoshi sat there staring at him, blanking out as he watches his boyfriend of three months sob over a grandmother turned sting ray. He’s never been able to comfort people well and it doesn’t help that the only thought that comes to his mind is how adorable Oikawa looks as he sniffles and wipes his eyes with his sleeves.

It isn’t until Oikawa yells at him to grab a tissue box that he finally gets his brain to work again. He turns around towards the desk and crawls over to grab the box, handing it to Oikawa as he sits next to him again. The setter takes a tissue and proceeds to wipe his eyes and blow his nose, reaching over to bring the trash bin to his side and throwing his used tissues away.

Oikawa plops down next to him again with a huff, grabbing Wakatoshi’s arm and raising it. Wakatoshi is very confused about what is going on, but-

_Oh._

Oikawa smooshes himself into his side and places Wakatoshi’s arm behind him, positioning his hand on the curve of the setter’s waist and gives it a little squeeze. He rests his head on Wakatoshi’s shoulder with a little huff and remains quiet as he continues watching the movie. That is, until Wakatoshi tries to rest his head on top of Oikawa’s and the other nearly punches him for making him feel short.

Near the climax of the movie, the grandmother/sting ray appears again and Oikawa bursts into another bout of tears, but Wakatoshi has learned his lesson in comfort this time and shifts around so that Oikawa can be pulled in between his legs.

He grabs a tissue and leans towards the other’s side in order to see his face and starts to gently dab the tears away. Oikawa turns his attention towards him as he does so, staring intensely at Wakatoshi’s face before leaning in and pecking his lips.

It’s their first kiss.

Wakatoshi freezes for the second time that night, tissue pausing in midair and eyes widening in surprise. Oikawa gives him an amused yet gentle smile, taking the tissue from him and tossing it in the trash. He leans towards him again and slowly wraps his arms around Wakatoshi’s neck, pausing when he’s just a breath’s away from kissing him again, eyes half lidded as he waits expectantly.

Wakatoshi is ready this time and wraps his arms around the other’s body, diminishing the distance between them as he connects their lips in another light peck. Oikawa smiles into the kiss and slides his tongue out to lick at the seam of Wakatoshi’s lips, asking for permission.

“Wait,” Wakatoshi says softly as he pulls back to break their connection, faces both matching the same hue of redness, “I want to see the end of the film.”

Needless to say, Oikawa actually punches him this time and kicks him out of the house.

Going to the next door neighbor’s house though, Wakatoshi rings the doorbell hoping it’s not too late and greets Iwaizumi when he answers the door.

He ends up gaining access into Oikawa’s house again and ends up having a sleepover there…with both Oikawa and Iwaizumi. They’re all trying to squish on the full sized bed and Oikawa ends up sprawling on top of both of them. Wakatoshi doesn’t even have room to turn and at least look at his boyfriend’s sleeping face.

He never got to finish Moana either, he huffs.

Maybe he shouldn’t have stopped that kiss earlier.

 

**3\. A Party Animal**

It’s six months into their relationship and a few weeks into their new life at university together. The volleyball seniors are hosting a welcoming team party at their shared club house and that means that there is alcohol.

A lot of alcohol.

Wakatoshi himself is sitting on the couch with a single beer after his whole team pressured him into drinking at least one thing that night. Tooru, on the other hand, has played multiple rounds of beer pong and gotten on one knee while a senior holds up a bottle of vodka to his lips, chugging for a couple seconds while the house goes ballistic, cheering him on. It’s only eleven o’clock.

He’s halfway through his drink, talking to his more sober teammates when he spots Tooru giggling in the corner and being held up by an upperclassman. His blood begins to boil as he spots an arm around the setter’s waist and said boy leaning on his upperclassman’s chest.

Wakatoshi sets his beer down and stands up, heading towards the duo. He faintly hears the players he was conversing with calling his name, but doesn’t pay heed to it as he gets closer to Tooru, noticing how flushed his face is and how glassy his eyes are.

“Oikawa.” He says as he steps up to the duo, not sure if he should use their first names as no one on the team knows that they’re together.

“Waka-chan!” Tooru all but yells in his drunken state. He pushes against his upperclassman to get out of the hold and after a moment of dizziness, throws himself onto his boyfriend.

“Mwah~!” He gives him a sloppy kiss on the lips with an exaggerated sound followed by a giggle. Wakatoshi doesn’t freeze this time in a new situation and gladly wraps his arms around Tooru’s waist, the faintest of smirks gracing his face as he looks up at his upperclassman, noting the surprised looks of his fellow teammates around him.

“Tooru, let’s go home.” He suggests quietly into the other’s ear, hoping the other would agree and not create more ruckus.

As all things concerning his boyfriend though, nothing is easy.

Tooru shakes his head and pouts, whining with slurred words, “I don’t wanna go home yet!” He shuts his eyes and leans against Wakatoshi, getting over another wave of dizziness.

“Let Oikawa-chan stay, Ushijima, he’s having a great time,” the upperclassman from before grins, setting a hand on the setter’s shoulder.

Wakatoshi just takes a step to the side and keeps one arm wrapped around Tooru’s chest as he watches him spin around to address his upperclassman only to bend over and vomit on him.

If Wakatoshi felt no remorse, he didn’t show it on his face.

He drags Tooru away from the mess and sits them on the couch, thanking his teammate when he hands him some napkins, a water bottle, and a granola bar. He turns his boyfriend’s head towards him and wipes his mouth, opening the water bottle after that and handing it to him. After he’s satisfied with the amount that Tooru has drank, he opens the granola bar and holds it up to his mouth, watching him bite down and slowly bring his hand up to hold the snack.

“Waka-chan,” Tooru begins slowly, swallowing his food before a sniffle escapes his nose. “I don’t feel good,” he admits as he starts crying, water bottle in one hand and his granola bar in the other, nibbling on the snack as he continues his drunken sobbing.

Wakatoshi gives him an endearing smile and pats his head, “I know.”

He stands up and Tooru turns his head up to look at him with watery eyes as if he’s about to leave him and never come back. Wakatoshi chuckles and caps the water bottle before opening his arms to the side. Tooru opens his arms to imitate him and Wakatoshi crouches down to lift him in his arms, waiting for his boyfriend to wrap his arms around his neck and his legs around his waist like a koala. He lays his head on Wakatoshi’s shoulder and continues to mindlessly nibble on his granola bar, staring at the floor to hopefully still any remaining dizziness.

Wakatoshi walks towards the door and bows slightly to their upperclassmen, thanking them for hosting the party. They laugh at him and pat his back, ruffling Tooru’s hair as he turns to leave. Tooru lifts his head from his shoulder and waves at their teammates with his granola bar and a cute “bye bye” as Wakatoshi walks out the door.

The quiet walk back to their dorm takes about 15 minutes and Tooru nods on and off on his shoulder, testing Wakatoshi’s endurance with his weight. He’s thankful that the security guard doesn’t ask questions when he swipes them both into the building. He doesn’t bother even looking at the stairs and heads straight towards the elevator, taking them up to the third floor.

He makes a vow to himself to work on his endurance so he can help Tooru up when he’s down.

He has Tooru pushed up against the door to their room and rummages around both of their pockets to try and find the key, his boyfriend whining quietly at each jostle. The door next to them opens and Wakatoshi looks to the side to see Iwaizumi’s scandalized face before he realizes that they’re both definitely dressed and Tooru is nearly unconscious.

Iwaizumi walks over and digs into Tooru’s jacket pocket, tickling him as he fishes the key out. Tooru flinches and swings his arm out, catching Iwaizumi on the forehead. Wakatoshi has the reflex to clamp his hand over Tooru’s mouth as he lets out a loud whine when Iwaizumi jabs his side harshly.

It’s an interesting night.

Especially when Iwaizumi glares at him as if he’s a predator when he undresses Tooru and redresses him in his pajamas. 

 

**4\. Insecure**

He’s always thought that his boyfriend was beautiful, but it’s not until their one year together that he finds out that Tooru himself doesn’t believe that. They’re on winter break from college and nestled on the couch, watching another children’s film on the TV.

Tooru scoots off the couch and says he needs to go to the bathroom. Wakatoshi hums and continues watching the movie. He hears some ruckus from the bathroom and looks over curiously. A moment later, Tooru emerges from the room, his expression slightly more disgruntled than before he went in. He lets the other settle back down on the couch and lean against him again before placing an arm around his shoulders again.

He lets another minute pass before he finally asks him what’s wrong.

“It’s nothing,” Tooru replies quickly, reaching forward to grab his water and drinking the rest of it.

“Tooru.” Wakatoshi shifts so they’re facing each other, leaning closer so he can examine his face clearly. They’ve been together for a year, he knows when something is wrong with the other. He also knows that he has to let Tooru speak at his own pace.

“I’ve gained some weight.” Tooru starts abruptly. “I don’t look…I need to go to the grocery store tomorrow, want to come?” He switches topics in the middle of his sentence.

Wakatoshi doesn’t know what to say. He’s never considered that someone as gorgeous as Tooru would be insecure about his looks. Maybe he should say that.

“I think you’re beautiful.” He says quietly, still close to Tooru.

He doesn’t know what’s going on, but the other starts tearing up.

“I know,” Tooru finally croaks out, curling up on himself and looking down.

“I know.”

There’s something defeated in that phrase. Wakatoshi doesn’t understand it. He doesn’t know how to help. He reaches out to gently place his hand on the other’s shoulder in a gesture of comfort.

He waits.

And waits.

The movie is still going on in the background and he watches the flashes of light flicker onto Tooru’s body. He lets out a puff of air he hadn’t realized he’d been holding.

“Areyoudatingmebecauseyouwanttohavesexwithme” Tooru blurts out suddenly. Wakatoshi doesn’t quite catch it because his mouth is covered by his arm. He tilts his head to show that he’s confused.

Tooru shifts so his mouth is uncovered, “are you dating me…” he starts slowly and quietly, “because you want to have sex with me?” his voice gets quieter as he reaches the end of his question.

_Oh._

Wakatoshi scoots over closer to the other and starts unraveling the other from his ball, swinging Tooru’s legs to rest over his lap and resting an arm around his waist. His other hand grabs Tooru’s hand, interlacing their fingers together.

“I like you for who you are.” He starts, hoping he doesn’t mess up. “I noticed you because of your skills, not your looks. I think you are very attractive though and should not be concerned about the number on the scale. I like you because you’re you.” He doesn’t know what else to say. He has never been great at comforting people.

Tooru bites his lips and looks up at him, eyes watery.

“I have an awful personality.” His voice breaks, “I’m vain. I flirt with people. I’m a brat. I whine. I’m moody and petty. I cry about everything. I’m so selfish.” He sniffles, tears making tracks down his cheeks. “I don’t really have any redeeming qualities except my looks.” He wipes his eyes with the back of his hands.

“I hate myself.” He whispers.

That finally pushes Wakatoshi into movement. He pulls Tooru all the way into his lap and wraps both arms around him, nuzzling his cheek.

“Everyone has bad traits. It’s important to not blow them out of proportion.” He starts out, hoping he sounds sincere enough. “You have many good traits that you forget about. Everybody likes you because of your personality, not just your looks. You’re a leader. You’re caring. You know how to work and how to play. You’re very cute without noticing and I like holding you when you cry. It’s good to be emotional. I don’t think someone who’s selfish would practice hard just for himself or take care of their friends for days when they’re sick.”

He turns his head to kiss his cheek. “I knew what I was getting into when we started dating and I don’t regret a single moment. I thank the universe every day that you chose me when you could have picked anybody else.”

He feels Tooru sniffling before he hears it, bringing a hand up to gently caress his back. Tooru digs his way onto his shoulder and wraps his arms around his neck, nodding. Wakatoshi makes soft, comforting sounds in his ear and tilts his head to rub their cheeks together.

Tooru calms down after ten minutes. He lifts his head up to look at him with a small, assuring smile before leaning in and closing his eyes.

 

**5\. A Virgin**

Wakatoshi meets him halfway to complete the kiss. Tooru’s hands make their way into his hair, tugging on the strands lightly as their kiss deepens. Their tongues meet and they’re playing with each other, Wakatoshi’s hands sliding down to Tooru’s hips, gripping them like a vice.

Tooru all but purrs into his mouth, repositioning himself so he’s straddled on Wakatoshi’s lap, encouraging the other to slide his hands further and cup his ass. He moans when Wakatoshi gives him a firm squeeze, hips rolling forward, a gasp escaping both of their mouths at the touch.

They disconnect as Wakatoshi holds him tightly as he scoots forward on the couch before standing, lifting him up as he takes him back to his room. The endurance workouts have been working well, Wakatoshi notes.

He lets Tooru down onto the bed, watching him lay on his back with his arms spread to the sides. Exposed and vulnerable.

_Trusting._

Wakatoshi kneels on both sides of him and leans down to initiate another kiss, hands going to the back of Tooru’s head to push him forward. His boyfriend’s arms return to wrap around his neck and he arches his back slightly so that their chests rub. Wakatoshi lets his hips falter a bit as Tooru pushes his upward, lightning racing through both of them as they touch, a moan escaping his boyfriend’s lips while he intakes a sharp breath himself.

He moves one hand away from Tooru’s head to roam his chest, slowly making his way down to the hem of his shirt before starting to push it up as he caresses skin underneath. Tooru mewls into the kiss at his touch and moves his hands from around Wakatoshi’s neck and starts tugging upwards on his shirt.

The spiker sits up for a moment to discard his shirt. Tooru gasps as he takes in the sight, eyes roaming his chest up and down in want before settling on Wakatoshi’s red face. He’s so busy staring he doesn’t notice when the other leans down to start sliding his shirt off. He obediently lifts his arms up as Wakatoshi takes his shirt off, thriving in the heat of his stare once the garment is gone.

Wakatoshi returns to kissing him, his hands wandering around his body to squeeze at his arms, chest, and hips. He trails down to nip at Tooru’s neck, enjoying the small gasps he earns each time. His hands slowly make their way lower until he reaches Tooru’s erection, palming it.

He freezes when he hears a gasp and feels Tooru freeze under him.

He carefully removes his hand and brings it back up to the side of the other’s head, using his arms to push himself up so that he’s hovering over him.

“What’s wrong?” He asks gently, catching his breath.

He watches Tooru swallow and subconsciously bring his arms into himself in a protective gesture. He waits.

Tooru looks up at him shyly, his face flushed from their activities.

“I’m scared,” he says. Wakatoshi stiffens.

“I’ve never done this with anyone…” Tooru admits before Wakatoshi can begin to mentally berate himself.

Wakatoshi tries not to let his surprise show on his face, but Tooru notices anyways.

“Did you think I was a whore who slept with everyone too?” He bites out bitterly, turning onto his side.

“No.” Wakatoshi replies, pushing him onto his back again. “I’ve never been with anyone like this either.”

“Admit it, you thought I had slept with people before,” Tooru continues, biting his lips.

“I…thought you would have had some experience,” Wakatoshi confesses.

Tooru looks away, his arms wrapping around himself tighter.

“I’ve never done anything close to this,” He whispers. “I was too scared that everyone I dated just wanted me for sex then would leave me.” He turns on his side again and buries his head in the sheets.

“I won’t.” Wakatoshi says simply.

He lays down on his side across Tooru and pulls him closer into his chest, kissing the top of his head. He brings an arm down to pull the covers up over their shoulders and runs his hand gently up and down Tooru’s back.

Tooru turns his head up to look up at him curiously.

Wakatoshi plants a kiss on his forehead and gives him a soft smile.

Tooru smiles back at him and leans up to peck his lips before snuggling back into his chest.

Wakatoshi rests his chin on top of Tooru’s head and closes his eyes.

They both thank each other silently for being here. 

 

**+1 Overworks**

The one thing did Wakatoshi did know about Tooru though, was that he tended to overwork himself. He stayed after practice with Tooru under the excuse that he wanted more practice (or else the setter would have shooed him away). As he spiked another ball Tooru sent his way, he could feel his muscles telling him to stop for the day. He landed and bends over with his hands on his knees to take some deep breaths, watching Tooru collect another ball from the pile.

“Tooru.” He said, trying to keep his voice even while panting, “Let’s stop for today.”

“I’m going to keep going,” the other replies nonchalantly, “you can go home first and shower.”

Wakatoshi isn’t fooled though, looking up to observe the other’s back. Tooru’s shirt is drenched in sweat, his hair damp and legs just slightly shaking.

Shaking enough for Wakatoshi to be severely concerned.

“Tooru, you should stop for today.” He suggests again, walking over behind him to take the ball from his hands and put it back in the pile. With his chest to Tooru’s back, he can feel the other panting in exhaustion. He also notices the way the setter’s shoulders are slightly curled down, his body craving rest.

“No.” Tooru replies simply, bringing his shirt up to wipe his nose, “I’m fine, Waka-chan. You go home first.”

“I don’t want you to get hurt.” Wakatoshi says, wrapping his hand around Tooru’s arm and squeezing gently, making small circles with his thumb, “Let’s go home. We can practice more tomorrow.”

Tooru huffs, “No! I want to stay and practice more!” He shouts, turning around to face Wakatoshi and push his chest back. “I’ll go home when I want to, you’re not my babysitter!” He turns back around to grab a ball and throws it up in the air.

Wakatoshi grabs his wrist before he can jump for it. The ball bounces on the ground and rolls to a stop on the court.

“More practice will only harm you. Then you’ll be out of practice for a longer period time if you get hurt. Your knees can’t handle another injury, Tooru.” He says, pulling him back towards him and into his chest.

He hugs the setter as he stiffens in his arms, shaking with frustration. Tooru clenches his fists and bites on his lips, eyes tearing up as his chest feels like it’s caving in.

“I need to practice to be the best! I want the main position and don’t want to lose it!” He shouts, nails digging into his palm at his irritation. He sniffles as his eyes water in his burst of emotion, letting out a shaky breath.

Wakatoshi makes shushing sounds as he rubs circles into his back, his other hand pushing Tooru’s head to lay on his shoulder before it falls down to wrap around his waist. He feels Tooru slowly snake his arms around him in return, gripping the back of his shirt.

“You will be the best.” He says lowly into his ear. “You won’t be the best if you injure yourself while overworking though.” He brings the hand on Tooru’s back up to his head, ignoring the dampness and running his hand through his hair soothingly.

“Now let’s go home,” He whispers, “I’ll even give you a massage if we eat and shower before it’s too late.”

“Mm.” Tooru hums, closing his eyes and taking a few more moments to relax against him. After taking a deep breath, he pushes away from the other and leans up to peck his cheek.

“Thanks, Waka-chan,” he smiles and moves to start collecting the balls and throwing them into the basket. Wakatoshi follows suit and they clean the gym in no time. They grab their bags and jackets and lock up, beginning their walk back to their dorm.

Tooru wraps his arm around Wakatoshi’s and reaches down to interlace their fingers with a squeeze. He tilts his head to rest it against the spiker’s shoulder and lets out a content sigh. Halfway through their walk, Wakatoshi notices Tooru’s steps growing uneven and his head nearly rolling off his shoulder several times.

Without a word he halts in his steps and bends his knees, Tooru lifting his head up in surprise. He squeaks as Wakatoshi lifts him up by the back of his thighs, immediately wrapping legs around his torso and arms around his neck. Wakatoshi grunts and bounces him to adjust his position before continuing their walk.

“Waka-chan…” Tooru starts, turning to look at his boyfriend’s face.

“Rest. We’re almost home.”

Tooru is about to argue but decides against it, simply giving him a peck on the cheek before laying his head on his arms around his boyfriend’s neck and falls into a light doze as soon as he closes his eyes, missing Wakatoshi’s soft smile when he feels the other fully relaxing against him.

Those endurance workouts _so_ helped.

He gets to their building and the security guard lets the both in without checking their ID, he’s seen them often enough. Wakatoshi takes the elevator up to their floor, stepping out with a smirk because his arms aren’t tired yet from carrying his boyfriend around.

His smirk is soon replaced with a groan as he gets to their door and realizes he has to dig out the key. He looks to the side and hopes Iwaizumi isn’t there to glare at him as he pushes Tooru against the door again in order to use a hand to find one of their keys.

He sighs in relief when he locates the key, unlocking the door and slowly opening it so Tooru doesn’t fall backwards onto the floor. Once they’re inside, he shuts the door with his foot and slides his shoes off, carrying his boyfriend the last few steps to their couch. He carefully lays Tooru down and slips his shoes off, placing them on the shoe rack before coming back to check on him again. When he’s satisfied seeing him still dozing, he turns to get ready to shower.

He feels a tug on the bottom of his shirt and turns back around to see Tooru holding it in a loose fist.

“Waka-chan,” the other whispers, voice sleep addled. Wakatoshi steps back towards him and leans down to hear him. Tooru gives him a lazy smile and leans up to kiss his lips before relaxing back onto the couch.

“Welcome home.” He greets softly before plopping his head back down and closing his eyes again.

Wakatoshi leans down to give him a return kiss, an adoring smile playing on his face.

“Welcome home.”

**Author's Note:**

> Talk with me on tumblr at my main @wontonpower or art/writing blog @mechewchew!
> 
> Might make a part 2 to this with Oikawa's 5+1?


End file.
